


and for the rest, fearless

by ishia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishia/pseuds/ishia
Summary: Jehan looked death in the face and showed no fear. He knew Montparnasse was dangerous, that he could tear him apart with a smile on his face. He looked death in the face and leaned in for a kiss.





	and for the rest, fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site and I'm really nervous to post it. I have no idea how long it's going to be so please go easy on me. I will update the tags as things progress and I will post any triggers here! Also a quick note, this isnt beta'd and all mistakes are my own. I would love feedback and corrections!
> 
> tw// threats of violence, drugs

Light filtered in through the shabby sheet thrown over the window Montparnasse calls a curtain. Most of the things in his apartment are make-shift, hurried fixes to unforeseen problems. He doesn’t much mind really, it gets the job done and doesn’t cost him anything. To him home isn't a physical place, home is wherever he's comfortable, wherever he’s safe. That last part isn't very common given his particular line of work. He takes a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the fan that is constantly whirring beside his bed. He watched the smoke flee from the wind absently, it had been a very long and tiring day and he was tired to the bone. He glances across the room to where Claquesous is sitting at his desk. Sous had always been a funny thing, neurotic but fiercely loyal. Montparnasse wasn't sure how he came to be a part of this life, but to an outsider it would seem ill-fitted. Luckily Montparnasse knew the truth, that when push came to shove Claquesous could get the job done. 

“Sous what the fuck are you doing over there” Montparnasse questioned, no real anger in his question despite his harsh language.

Claquesous looked up abruptly, apparently not expecting to be questioned like that. He stood up from where he was sitting and padded over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Montparnasse raised one perfect eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. 

“I almost died today.” Sous huffs out. Montparnasse rolls his eyes and shoves his feet into Sous thighs, effectively pushing him off the bed. 

“You’re perfectly fine stop being dramatic. If anything happened to you it would be your own fault, or divine intervention if we’re being honest.” Claquesous gave him an annoyed look from his new place on the floor. 

“Look I’ve gotta go back out anyway, you can sleep in my room I guess, I don’t think Ep is leaving anytime soon. Just don't do anything weird while I'm gone.” Montparnasse stubbed his cigarette on his windowsill where it joined the collection of other old cigarettes. He stretched out his long limbs before pulling on his old leather jacket. He had quite a collection of relatively expensive jackets, all of them stolen, but this one in particular was his favourite. It was old and stretched and worn almost all the way through in some parts, but it was his. It was one of his oldest possessions, given to him by one foster father or another. Once he had his boots pulled on he wedged his wallet and his keys into his pocket and made to leave. 

“Where are you going though, we don’t have any more jobs?” Sous asked once he had settled himself back up on Montparnasse's bed.

“It’s not a job, don’t worry about it." He said as he planted a kiss on Sous cheek before practically sprinting out of the room. He stopped for a moment in front of the apartments second bedroom and knocked apprehensively. 

“Ponine?” he called against the wood of the door. He waited a few beats before turning the handle slowly and nudging the door open. Inside the room he saw a large pile of what he assumed was Eponine under a mass of blankets. He tip toed over to her bed and gently pulled back the covers until a messy face full of unruly black hair appeared. 

“Eponine’s not home, try again later.” Came the grumbled reply of one Eponine Thenardier. She pulled a hand out from underneath the blankets and pushed the hair back out of her face. She had obviously been crying, a frequent occurrence as of late.

“Please try to eat something. You’re starting to look worse than me.” He pulled open her curtains to let some of the dying light into her room.  
“But you’re gorgeous.” She stated matter of factly. He couldn't deny that one, he had often been told that he was very striking, it only served as an asset in nearly every aspect of his life.

“This is true, but we both know I leave much to be desired when it comes to physical health. As much as I admire striving for the aesthetic perfection that is Montparnasse, I’m going to request that you don't die of scurvy.” He said as he finished opening all of Eponine’s blinds and windows. 

He and Eponine had known each other since they were both small. It was a natural progression, friends to a failed attempt at fuck buddies, to family. She kept him alive and he kept her sane. Though with the recent updates in the Cosette-Marius-Eponine love triangle becoming a Cosette-Marius love line the ‘keeping her sane’ part of the arrangement was proving more difficult than usual. 

“Are you gonna be safe?” she asked, her voice still raspy but the genuine concern overpowering her attempts at self pity. Montparnasse leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Aren’t I always?” He asked casually, knowing to expect a snarky response.

“No.” she replied simply. He let out a soft laugh before ruffling her hair once more and closing the door behind him. He didn’t see the sense in lying to her. He was very rarely safe in the common sense of the word. His job was the very definition of unsafe. He purposefully put himself into dangerous situations, the likelihood of serious injury or death was known but not spoken between the two of them. Eponine knew what he did in theory, but in practice she would prefer to be left in the dark. 

Montparnasse walked quickly down the darkening streets, he enjoys walking as it gives him time to clear his head. Despite the summer heat he feels a chill creep over him. The anticipation of his plans for the night fill him with apprehension but his blood sings with excitement nonetheless. Crime was never a hobby to him or a way of life as it was to most of Patron-Minette. He didn’t get into the business by necessity or chance, he had started all on his own. He had a genuine passion for what he did. The rush he felt when he was in the midst of a robbery or a mugging was pure joy. He hadn’t yet found words to explain what he felt when he took another mans life, but he knew he liked it. 

He arrived to the club as the last rays of sunlight were dampening on the horizon. The music thrumming out of the club was low and hypnotic, the bar itself was relatively nice for the part of Paris it was situated in. He entered the club without hassle, bouncers usually didn't give him any trouble, whether that was because they knew who he was or they were struck speechless by his sheer beauty he wasn't really concerned. Inside was a sea of bodies, the dance floor was packed despite the night only just beginning. Most people were barely tipsy, or at least that was the perception Montparnasse got from his quick scan of the clubs inhabitants. He made his way to the bar, ordered some shitty drink and waited. He watched the college kids dance absentmindedly until he spotted one kid that stuck out. He was wearing a long flowing skirt with a bright paisley pattern on it and a crop top that was slightly too big and baggy on him, absolutely nothing like the outfits the rest of the club was wearing. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but not in a bad way. The way he moved was unapologetic, he knew who he was and he didn't seem to mind what anyone else thought. Montparnasse shifted in place as he considered the particular young man. He looked young, his face soft and carefree. He was beautiful, not in a way that Montparnasse had ever seen before. He had wavy red hair that was swept over one shoulder in a loose braid. He had the sudden desire to know what it felt like between his fingers. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. He was here for a reason, he reminded himself, he didn’t have time to seduce a co-ed. He continued searching the crowd for his nights objective. When he turned back around to glance at the redhead he was greeted by another familiar face. 

“Hello stranger.” Grantaire drawled, pulling Montparnasse into a sloppy hug. Montparnasse sat there while he was forcefully hugged by an obviously wasted Grantaire. 

“It’s barely midnight and you’re drunk.” Was all Montparnasse had to say in return. He watched as Grantaire deposited himself into the barstool that was surprisingly vacant next to Montparnasse. Grantaire craned his neck, clearly looking for someone, not much different from what Montparnasse had just been doing. 

‘What are you doing here R?” Montparnasse sighed as his eyes once again landed on the head of gorgeous hair swaying on the dance floor. He felt Grantaires eyes on him, he elected to ignore the feeling.

“I’m here with my friends, they’re all dancing." He yelled back, a little louder than necessary. He followed Montparnasse’s eye-line and laughed when he realized who he was looking at. 

“That’s Jehan,” Grantaire said, leaning in closer to Montparnasse, “don’t even try it, Les Amis won’t let you anywhere near him.” Montparnasse smirked at the words, his eyes lingering on Jehan for a moment before looking back at Grantaire. 

“Isn’t he an adult?” Montparnasse asked, genuinely confused. Grantaire let out a loud laugh at that, having to cover his mouth to control himself. Just as he was gaining control of himself another man came up behind him and leaned down to whisper something in Grantaire’s ear. Locks of perfect golden curls fell over the man's eyes and he noticed a blush spread over Grantaire’s face. The man stood up straighter and fixed Montparnasse with a harsh look. Montparnasse looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

“Do I know you?” Montparnasse yelled, leaning towards Grantaire as he asked. The blonde man scoffed and looked out onto the dance floor where the red haired man was dancing with an unknown man. 

“I know who you are, criminal, what are you doing here?” the blonde man asked, distain clear in his voice. Montparnasse raised his eyebrows, his instincts telling him to defend himself. He looked at Grantaire who shrugged innocently. 

“That puts me at a disadvantage as I have no idea who you are.” he said smirking at the blonde man. Grantaire rolled his eyes at the posturing. 

“Parnasse this is Enj’ras, he’s a student and he’s really smart and cool.” Grantaire gestured between them, something that was supposed to be an introduction but sounded more like pining. Montparnasse held his hand out to Enjolras but the other man just looked at it then back up at Grantaire before turning away.

“Come find us when you’re done here.” Enjolras said shortly before walking back towards the dance floor. Montparnasse watched the man walk away. He had to admit that Enjolras was beautiful, a greek god come to life. He could also see that Grantaire was madly in love with him. 

“So are y’all banging?” Montparnasse asked, watching Grantaire’s face contort in embarrassment. He sputtered for a few moments trying to find an answer before finally hanging his head. 

“He doesn’t think of me that way.” He mumbled sadly, Montparnasse had to lean in to catch the words over the noise of the club. Montparnasse groaned and took Grantaire’s hand in his own. He hadn’t seen the man he was looking for yet and he figured he would have better luck on the dance floor anyway. He dragged Grantaire down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around his waist. Grantaire sighed and slipped his hands around Montparnasse’s neck in defeat. They swayed gently to the rhythm of the mellow song that had come on. Montparnasse kept his eyes fixed on the red haired man, noticing a small group of people that were all gathered around each other. Jehan was the shortest of all of them, and they others seemed to be surrounding him almost protectively. He spun around suddenly, his hair swinging around him in a way that took Montparnasse’s breath away. Their eyes met when he had spun all the way around and for a moment it felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Jehan looked at Montparnasse for a moment before smiling at him. Montparnasse pondered whether or not he had ever seen something so beautiful. Jehan proceeded to do a few more spins where he stood, his hair whipping around him like a sheet of flowing copper. Montparnasse withdrew his hands from Grantaire’s hips and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Grantaire waved him off before stumbling over to the group of friends. Montparnasse once again caught Jehan’s eyes, raising one eyebrow before moving off the dance floor. He leaned against an open spot against the wall and waited. It only took about a minute for Jehan to make his way over to him. He smiled shyly up at Montparnasse, and there had to be at least a head difference in their heights. Montparnasse reached forward and took a strand of his hair in his hand against his better judgement. 

“Do you want to dance?” Montparnasse asked, letting the strand fall from between his fingers. Jehan blushed slightly, tucking the hair behind his ear. He looked up at Montparnasse, his lips pursed. He gave a gentle nod and took the hand that Montparnasse offered him. Montparnasse pulled their bodies together a little more aggressively than he intended. 

“I’m Jehan.” The smaller man whisper-yelled into Montparnasse’s ear as he wound his arms around his neck. Montparnasse smiled to himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you Jehan, I’m Montparnasse.” He whisper yelled back, some of Jehan’s hair getting caught on his lips. He settled his hands on Jehan’s hips and began rocking  
them against his own. He heard Jehan’s breath hitch and he let out a soft laugh. 

“Do you want a drink?” Montparnasse asked after a few minutes of slow grinding. He didn’t want it to be too obvious how enamoured he was with Jehan already. He needed some distance from that beautiful hair to get his head on straight. He was here for a reason after all. Jehan shook his head, pulling back slightly to look into Montparnasse’s eyes. Montparnasse was taken aback, Jehan’s eyes practically shimmered until the clubs flashing lights. They were a brilliant green and the way they peered up at him with expectation was perhaps the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. 

“Do you want to get some air?” Jehan asked, offering an alternative to the drink offer. Montparnasse nodded a little too enthusiastically, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Jehan smiled, took Montparnasse’s hand and led him out the clubs backdoor. Outside there were a few people milling around, most of them either smoking or puking, a few making out against the cold walls. Jehan led him to a small dirty looking picnic table on the grass next to the rear parking lot. He stepped onto the seat and sat down on the flat surface of the table. He looked up at Montparnasse and patted the table next to him. 

“It gets too loud in there sometimes. I love dancing but it gets overwhelming.” He said as he laid back on the table, his shirt riding up to expose a strip of flesh. Montparnasse had to rip his eyes away from the flesh. He admired Jehan for a moment, the moonlight making his skin shine a soft brown, he had the urge to lay his hands all over the young man. He gave his head a shake before moving to join Jehan on the table. When he was seated a few inches away he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and offered another to Jehan who waved him away.

“I’m trying to quit.” he explained, crossing his arms behind his head. Montparnasse took a drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke away from Jehan.

“Do you want me to put mine out? If it’s bothering you I mean?” He hadn’t known Jehan for an hour yet but he already had the overwhelming need to please the man. Jehan just laughed .

“No its fine, I don’t mind.” He said as he drew one of his legs up onto the table so his knee stuck up towards the sky. His long skirt rose up with it to expose his other leg, and the very nice boot on his foot. Montparnasse examined it for a moment before smiling to himself. 

“Nice boots, where did you get them from?” He asked as he leaning down to touch it, real leather he thought to himself. Jehan propped himself up on his elbows and lifted the boot in question into the air.

“Thrift shop.” He said simply, as it the answer was obvious from the start. Montparnasse looked at his face, a wide smile on his face. 

“You’ve got good taste.” The small sweet smile that grew on Jehan’s face was so adorable Montparnasse couldn’t help blushing at it. 

“Most of my friends say that I dress like I’m blind.” He tucked another loose hair behind his ear, only for it to immediately fall out. Montparnasse reached forward and tucked it firmly behind his ear, his hand lingering on Jehan’s cheek for a moment. 

“I like the way you dress, it's unique.” Montparnasse rubbed his thumb softly across Jehan’s jaw bone before letting it fall. Jehan blushed and laid back down on the table. Montparnasse joined him this time, their shoulders touching as they lied side by side. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jehan breathed out softly, raising one hand into the air and tracing constellations with his fingers. Montparnasse watched the motion of his small fingers in the air. He wanted to feel how they felt wrapped up in his own hand, he wanted to know how they felt moving across his skin. He wanted so many things at that moment, none of them thing’s he had ever wanted before. He had never had a gentle romance before, not that this was a romance, he quickly corrected himself. He usually got rough and mean by default, not that he didn't like that, it was just that he had never had the option of soft and loving before. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do next. 

“Are you single Jehan?” Montparnasse asked, not able to get the words out of his mouth quick enough. His heart pounded painfully fast in his chest, he was afraid he might burst a blood vessel. Jehan was quiet next to him. As the seconds ticked away Montparnasse was sure that he had blown it, he was too forward and had scared Jehan away. It was for the best, he thought, Jehan deserved someone better than him anyway. What would this sweet little bird do with a criminal piece of shit like him? He started to push himself up off the table when he heard Jehan speak.

“Yes, I haven’t had a boyfriend in a long time. My friends, they're really protective after the last guy…” Jehan trailed off, his voice getting shaky towards the end. Montparnasse felt a surge of anger flow through him. Someone had hurt Jehan and that pissed him off more than he expected. He was about to get up off the table completely when he felt Jehan’s soft grasp on his arm. He looked down to find Jehan propped up on one elbow, the other clutching gently on the sleeve of Montparnasse’s jacket. 

“Montparnasse, can I- can I kiss you?” He squeaked out, his eyes unable to meet Montparnasse’s. Montparnasse sat there dumbstruck for a moment before he regained his composure. He leaned down and took Jehan’s face in one hand, cupping it around the back of his neck. He leaned down further and pressed his lips to Jehan’s softly. Jehan was stiff as a board for a moment before he deepened the kiss, bringing his hands to Montparnasse’s shoulders and pulling down. Montparnasse had to move his hands to rest on the table on either side of Jehan’s head to stop himself from crushing the other man. He twisted his hips until he was comfortable, effectively positioning himself on his hands and knees above Jehan. The smaller man carded his hands in Montparnasse’s hair, opening his mouth against Montparnasse’s own. Montparnasse did the same and suddenly they were making out. He lost track of time while he was kissing Jehan, the whole thing so unexpected and utterly amazing. He heard Jehan moan against his mouth and he pulled back. He looked into Jehan’s eyes and smiled. Jehan smiled back at him and moved his hands to cover his face. Montparnasse captured the small hands in one of his own and pulled them away.

“Don’t hide your face Jehan, it’s too beautiful.” He whispered incredulously. At that moment he heard the door of the club slam open and a chorus of voices were heard. It sounded like a group of young men all singing, the same song but not the same lyrics. Jehan stiffened under him and grasped the collar of Montparnasse’s jacket, his eyes looking to his pleadingly. Montparnasse was confused, but didn't make any move to leave. He was pretty sure the people that were still singing were Jehan’s friends, mostly because he could hear Grantaire’s attempts at singing. He prayed that Grantaire wouldn’t notice him, he was sure if he did that the drunk would make a scene, something he was fairly certain Jehan wanted to avoid. 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or has the notorious Montparnasse trapped another innocent soul in his web?” Montparnasse closed his eyes and cursed when he heard Grantaire’s singsong voice coming closer to them. He opened his eyes and gave Jehan an apologetic smile as he climbed off the table. When he got to his feet he looked up to see Grantaire’s smug face. Jehan laid still on the table before letting out a huff and climbing off himself to stand sheepishly beside Montparnasse. He heard a chorus of gasps from Jehan’s friends and when he looked up saw Enjolras and Feuilly, who he knew through Grantaire, storming towards them. They each took one of Jehan’s arms and dragged him away. 

“Guys its fine really.” He protested meekly, trying in vain to free himself from their iron grip. Feuilly gave him an incredulous look. Montparnasse just shrugged at him in response. 

“I told you.” Grantaire whispered at him, one eyebrow raised. Montparnasse shot him a murderous look before returning his gaze to Jehan and his friends. 

“You know he’s an adult right? He’s free to make his own choices.” Montparnasse crossed his arms across his chest and waited for a response. Jehan had finally gotten free from the two hands that had dragged him away. Enjolras scoffed at him.

“Yes, we are aware, but we are also obliged to inform him when he’s making a huge mistake.” Enjolras practically spit the words at Montparnasse who’s eyed went wide at the words. 

“Ok boss, whatever you say.” He turned to Grantaire then and cupped his hand around his mouth and leaned down to the man’s ear. “Can you get me Jehan’s number?” Montparnasse whispered perhaps a little too loud into Grantaire’s ear. Grantaire rolled his eyes comically before nodding at him. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot Montparnasse a text. Montparnasse placed a quick peck on Grantaire’s cheek before turning back to the group of men still staring at him. 

“Until next time, little bird.” Montparnasse blew Jehan a kiss before strolling back into the club. When he was inside he rested his back against the door and took a deep breath. Now that he and Jehan were apart Montparnasse questioned if it had really happened, or if he had just imagined it all. When he opened his eyes his eyes roamed across the dance floor, landing on a man that reminded him of why he had come to the club in the first place. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and made his way towards the man, boy he should say. The boy couldn’t have been older than maybe 17, Montparnasse wasn’t sure how he’d even gotten into the club in the first place. He slowly made his way to the boy, pressing his body up against him from behind. The boy allowed it, pushing back against Montparnasse.

“Hi sweet cheeks.” Montparnasse whispered seductively into the young man’s ear. The boy let his head fall back against Montparnasse’s chest, and when he opened his eyes the terror that filled them made Montparnasse laugh out loud. He would have ran away if not for Montparnasse’s death grip on the boy's hips. 

“You’re not leaving so soon are you?” he asked mockingly. He pushed the boy forward, leading him off the dance floor. He continued steering the boy until they were back outside, in the same parking lot that him and Jehan were in not twenty minutes ago. Thankfully Jehan and his friends had left already, he didn’t want them to see what was about to happen. Montparnasse pushed the boy up against the wall, in what the parking lots other residents would assume was a type of foreplay. Montparnasse slipped one hand into his jacket and pulled out his knife that he always had on him. He lifted it up discreetly until the knife was pressed gently against the boys throat. 

“You know why I’m here. Don’t try to pull any bullshit with me, I’m not afraid to kill you.” he growled into the shivering boys ear, a quiet sob escaping the boys lips. He felt wetness splash onto his hand and he realized the boy was crying. Montparnasse rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. 

“There’s no reason to fucking cry man, just give me what I want and we can both go on with our lives.” Montparnasse quieted after that to give the boy time to collect his thoughts. He looked around to make sure no one was overly interested in what was transpiring, but the few people occupying the parking lot didn't seem to be paying them any mind. 

“I - I don’t have it. I didn’t get a chance to stop at the bank yet. I can get it to you by tomorrow! I promise!” The boy could barely manage to get the words out, panic clear in his voice. Montparnasse scraped the knife across the boys throat, not nearly pressing hard enough to draw blood but he would feel the boy quake with fear. Montparnasse decided that just this once he would take pity on the poor kid. He removed the knife from his beck, pressing it against his shoulder instead. He started patting the kid down with the other hand, smiling to himself when he felt a lump in one of the kid’s jacket pockets. He pulled out what turned out to be a small baggy of cocaine. 

“I guess I’ll just take this for now.” Montparnasse whispered menacingly into the kids ear, sliding the bag into an inside pocket of his jacket. 

“You’re not off the hook though. I’ll be back for the money.” He put the knife back into his pocket and roughly spun the kid around, pushing him back into the wall so they were face to face. 

“And don’t try to run, I will always find you.” Montparnasse’s smile faded, instead giving the boy a look that sent a chill down the kids spine. He nodded like a lunatic before slipping away and running from the parking lot. Montparnasse chuckled when he realized that the kid was planning on running all the way home. He shook his head and started his cold walk home.


End file.
